


Like Tears of Crying Gods

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GuuRinPa, Rain, Tanabata, Yoshiko remembers to never doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Yoshiko gets ready for her Tanabata date with her girlfriends who she hasn't seen in forever.But the gods are always there to rain on her parade.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Like Tears of Crying Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Never let the tag die. I love these three so much.
> 
> Also just kind of wrote this because I'm procrastinating on my other story.

“Done, zura!”

“… Uh, wow?” Yoshiko wasn’t sure what else to say. The girl who looked back at her in the mirror wasn’t the Yoshiko she was used to seeing. If it wasn’t the yukata with floral patterns that Hanamaru had insisted on, then maybe it was her hair, tied up in two neat buns done by Ruby. Or maybe the light touch of makeup, maybe the lip gloss that gave her lips the slightest sheen.

“You look so pretty!” Ruby exclaimed as she peeked around Yoshiko into the mirror. “I’m sure Onee-chan and Chika-chan will think so too!” Even though Yoshiko was excited, Ruby looked ready to burst.

Yoshiko was about to say something when she caught You smirking at her through the mirror. She turned to the corner of You’s room where You sat on her bed, phone in hand, smirk still present. “What is it, You?”

“Hm~?” You moved her eyes to her phone. The screen was off. “I was just thinking Chika and Dia sure are lucky girls~”

That earned a pout from Ruby. “Are you hitting on Yoshiko-chan in front of your girlfriend?”

You popped off the bed. “I don’t need to hit on anybody when I have this!” She took the few steps to Ruby, wrapped her arms around her and dragged her back towards the bed, earning an ear-splitting ‘PIGYAAA’ in the process. You sat back on her bed, helping situate Ruby so that she fit perfectly on her lap. “There we go. Snack acquired.”

Ruby puffed her cheeks out. “I’m not a snack, You-chan.” But that pout quickly faded when You burst out laughing.

“Well, I’m so glad you get to be all lovey dovey with your girlfriend whenever you want, You.” Yoshiko deadpanned. “Must be nice.”

You planted a quick kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “It is. But I know it must be kinda hard for you, with Chika and Dia going to college in Tokyo. Are you gonna try to go there next year?”

“Mm. I plan on it. If Chika somehow pulled herself together enough to get in, then I’m sure I can. It’s not like my grades are suffering and they haven’t been the past two years either. If I step up a little more, I’m sure I can do it.”

Hanamaru tilted her head. “You’re really serious about this, Yoshiko-chan. I was expecting something more like…” She crossed her fingers over her eye in Yoshiko’s old signature pose. “’The flames of reunion shall burn strong in the hearth of my heart, making victory inevitable.’ Or something like that, zura.”

Waving off the comment, Yoshiko turned back to the mirror, examining herself once again. “Thanks for letting us use your place, You. I didn’t really want to invite everybody over just to kick them out once it was done.”

“No problem!” You saluted. “It’s not like we really had anything planned anyways.”

“You aren’t going to celebrate Tanabata together?”

Ruby was the one to shrug. “I get… nervous at festivals. Too many people. So a night inside is fine. We were gonna go at night to hang our wishes.”

“I see. What about you, Zuramaru?”

“Hmm. I don’t usually go to festivals for Tanabata so I probably won’t. They have one near our shrine, but I end up working it if anything. So I probably won’t be doing it this year either, zura.”

Yoshiko felt a little relieved to hear that. At least she wasn’t interrupting their plans. After hearing that Chika and Dia would be coming back to visit her, she figured she might as well try to look good. But Yoshiko had next to zero idea about makeup, styling her hair aside from the bun, or anything of the sort. That’s where her fellow year mates came in. They both immediately accepted her request and well… here they are.

Yoshiko nodded her appreciation but before she could voice it, the deafening strike of thunder had everybody jump and a squeak from Ruby. You pulled back the curtain by her window to peek out.

“Uh, Yoshiko-chan, you might wanna look at this.”

Even though she already knew what she was going to see, Yoshiko pulled back her side and peeked out. Yup. Rain so thick that it obscured her vision only a few meters out. She turned and sprinted as fast as her yukata would allow until she reached the front door, flinging it open to confirm the rain again. Her heart sank with every drop. A long sigh escaped her as she shut it.

“Figures… No. Like I’m going to let a little rain stop―!" She started as she reached for the door once again.

“Y-You’re going to go out in that, Yoshiko-chan?” She turned to see her three friends there, Ruby’s concern clear in her voice and eyes. “It’s dangerous to go out in that weather… B-Besides, Onee-chan and Chika-chan probably took shelter, right? You should call them first.”

Well, she had a point at least. Yoshiko deflated slightly but nodded, fishing her phone from her carry bag. She tried Chika first but got no answer. Then Dia. But no answer again. If her body could deflate anymore, it did. Ruby moved to say something but was stopped by You’s hand on her shoulder. You shook her head and nodded to Hanamaru.

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan.” Hanamaru slid up next to her, leaning down to look the sulking girl in the eyes. “Did you know? When it rains on Tanabata, they call it _Tear Rain_.”

Yoshiko peeked up at her. “Tear Rain?”

“Mhm. You know why we celebrate Tanabata, right?”

“That dumb story about the two gods, right?” Yoshiko snorted. “It never really interested me.”

Hanamaru nodded and nudged her to get her attention back. “Everybody knows the story, zura. But did you know? Orihime and Hikoboshi had to cross a bridge over the divine river to meet each other. But because the river overflowed, they couldn’t cross the bridge to meet each other. That’s why, when it rains on Tanabata, it’s Tear Rain, zura. It’s supposed to be the tears of Orihime and Hikoboshi.”

Yoshiko had listened, she really had. But all she could do was return a blank stare. “Are you the type to hoard useless knowledge, Zuramaru?”

“That’s not the point, zura.” Hanamaru playfully elbowed her. “What happened to the Yoshiko-chan that would run out into that rain without a second thought?”

“Eh? I…”

Finally catching on, You snickered from behind them. “Oh~ The great Yohane’s going to let some gods crying stop her? I guess fallen angels fall _really_ far.” Both You and Hanamaru laughed behind their hands, earning an eye twitch from Yoshiko.

During this last year of high school, she had dropped much of the fallen angel stuff besides on stream, which she still enjoyed doing. So, she knew exactly what they were trying to do. But she had to admit, them appealing to Yohane did make her smile. It was comforting, like a blast of déjà vu from their school idol days, when they were still all together.

Memories of her fallen angel antics filled her mind once again and, more importantly, memories of Dia and Chika laughing. Not because they found it ridiculous, Chika had once told her in private.

_“If it makes Yoshiko-chan happy to do it, I think that’s great. We laugh because we love seeing you happy. So, I don’t think you need to change anything about yourself.”_

Hmph. She would play along. Just this one time.

“Ku, ku, ku.” It had been a long time since she had done that in front of them. Crossing her fingers over her eye in her old signature pose, she turned back. “Oh? Questioning the actions of a higher being such as myself? Hmph. Pure ignorance.” Yoshiko turned back to the door and slipped on the geta Hanamaru had prepared for her. “I’m heading out.”

“Yoshiko-chan!” Expecting Ruby to try to stop her again, Yoshiko turned around ready to blab on about something she pulled from her fallen angel days, but instead her friend presented her with an umbrella. “I’m sorry, Yoshiko-chan. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sure they’re waiting for you. They always are, right?”

That one pulled at the heart strings and Yoshiko almost left it at a silent nod, but she couldn’t help the smile. “Yeah. That’s why I have to go.” She accepted the umbrella and stepped up to the front door. “Thank you, you guys. I’ll go find them.” When she opened the door, an immediate gust of wind blew just a bit of rain inside. Yoshiko opened the umbrella and stepped out, pulling at the door. “But I don’t need a bridge of magpies, Zuramaru!” And with that, she pulled it closed.

Hanamaru tried to frown as she left but ended up sighing. “If you know the story, just say so, zura.”

-

-

Even though her friends had helped boost her confidence, it only took Yoshiko twenty or so steps until she realized the geta had to go. Walking through a storm that was constantly trying to push her back with those on just wasn’t viable. Once she had them tucked away in carry bag, she continued on barefoot. The umbrella did little save maybe keeping her hair dry. The rain wasted no time in thoroughly soaking the rest of her body. She was glad she had opted for a dark yukata.

Minutes blurred together until she wasn’t sure how long she had been trudging her way through the storm. She barely knew her way to the shrine to begin with, so finding it with reduced visibility proved a lot greater of a challenge than she had been ready for. Finally, she reached an intersection that she recognized as near to the shrine. At least she knew the way from there. But, as Yoshiko’s life dictated, strokes of good luck were balanced with misfortune. In the span of three seconds, the wind first turned her umbrella inside out then tore it from her hands.

“…” Yoshiko watched as the umbrella got carried off into the storm. There was no chance she was going to catch up to it and she didn’t feel like slipping and dirtying the yukata in addition to soaking it so she just continued walking. A normal day for her, she thought.

By the time she reached the steps leading up to the shrine, she was exhausted. Everything had worked against her leading up to this moment and she could only sigh in relief to see them. Yoshiko took her time walking up them, knowing the last thing she need was to slip and break an arm and have her girlfriends visit her in the hospital instead. When she reached the top, she saw the remains, as she would call it, of the festival. All electronics had been taken away, of course, but the empty stalls still stood.

“Chika! Dia!” She called out, looking around. Most of the stalls were drenched on the inside so she couldn’t imagine them taking shelter there. She kept calling out but with the sound of the rain, even if they were there, she wasn’t sure they would be able to hear her. Yoshiko found herself in front of the offering box in no time, having scouted out the entire festival grounds. No sign of either of them. The option of calling them again was there but if she took out her phone it would just get ruined.

The point of her adventure was missing. Chika and Dia were nowhere in sight, she was soaked through her yukata, and she was exhausted from walking there. Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. Yoshiko frowned at the offering box.

“Stupid gods. You got together, didn’t you? So stop crying already. If you have so much time to cry, then how about cutting me a break?” Yoshiko kicked the offering box but forgot she was barefoot. “Hnng! D-Damn gods…!” She sniffed and felt a few tears prickling at her eyes, none of them from the pain. She had deluded herself into picturing some fantasy novel-esque moment of reunion where the two would be waiting in the rain with open arms. But fantasy is fantasy. She sighed and turned back towards the stairs. Back to You’s was probably her only option.

“Hey! It is Yoshiko-chan! I told you she would come!” Yoshiko’s head snapped towards the shrine once again at the sound of that very familiar voice. Sure enough, Chika was peeking around the side of the shrine, her bright orange yukata visible even in the storm, her hand waving erratically to get her girlfriend’s attention. “Yoshiko-chan! Over here!”

Yoshiko couldn’t help but crack a smile, one that grew wider when she saw her other girlfriend peer out alongside Chika to wave her over. When she got over, she realized why she hadn’t seen them. They had taken shelter on one side of the shrine. The wind blew the rain against the opposite side but the small overhang and the direction of the wind kept them relatively dry under it. Well, Dia had stayed relatively dry, Chika was soaked.

Even though she was ecstatic to see them, she giggled when she saw the similar state Chika was in. “Why are you soaked, Chika?” Chika must have worn a little makeup too because there were noticeable smudges on her face. She could only imagine that she must look similar.

“Because,” Dia started to answer for her. “Chika decided that she would go around the grounds to look for you in case you did come a few minutes ago.”

Chika laughed and sheepishly rubbed at the back of her head. “Well, you know. I knew you would come so I had to make sure you knew where we would be!”

“We planned on bringing our cellphones to call you, but Chika was in such a rush to get going that we left our carry bags with them.”

“Aren’t you just blaming everything on me, Dia?” Chika fake pouted.

Dia smirked. “Everything I’ve said up until this point has been your fault though. Do you disagree?”

“Diaaaaa!”

Yoshiko watched them playfully argue back and forth, her heart finally settling down. This was how it was supposed to be. The three of them playing around, her and Chika drenched from rain, Dia calmly explaining how things went. A welcome, relaxed feeling. A feeling of home, one that she hadn’t felt since Chika had joined Dia at university. The sense of relief was so great she had no idea what to say really and so she just laughed.

The two other girls shared a confused look before directing their gazes at Yoshiko.

“Um, Yoshiko?” Dia asked as she took a step closer. “What―?”

Yoshiko launched herself forward, letting her bag fall to the ground as she wrapped both of her girlfriends in a hug.

“Yoshiko-chan!?”

“Y-Yoshiko, that’s cold…”

Being pressed up against them made her Dia shiver a bit, the moisture from Yoshiko’s yukata seeping into her own. But she made no move to push her girlfriend away. Yoshiko took a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of being so close to them. It was embarrassing, definitely something she would never normally do, even without others around. But in that moment, she really needed to just feel the two of them close to her. Chika giggled and returned the hug and soon enough Dia as well. By the time Yoshiko finally let go, the front of Dia’s yukata had been soaked through and Dia tried to peel it off her skin, sighing.

“Sorry.” Yoshiko offered but Dia shook her head.

“It’s no problem. I would rather you tell me when you’re going to do that first though.” Yoshiko averted her eyes. “But, well.” She glanced back to see Dia smiling. “I’ll forgive it this time. Besides, if you hadn’t, we would have. It’s been far too long since we’ve all been together in person. With us working part-time, it kind of spit on our plans to come back for summer."

“That’s right!” Chika yelled. “University and work are so boring!” She clutched onto Yoshiko. “Hurry and graduate, Yoshiko-chan~ I need you and Dia or I can’t concentrate!”

“That’s not something I can control, unfortunately.”

Chika deflated but held onto her. “I know…”

“Are you still planning on applying to our university?” Dia asked. When Yoshiko nodded, she continued. “How are you grades? I hope you kept up on your studying without me there.”

Yoshiko could tell from her voice that Dia was a lot less worried about her grades than she had been when Chika had expressed her desire for all three of them to attend the same university.

“They’re fine. Good, even. I’ve been trying to work harder this last year. Not that my grades were poor to begin with. I just slacked off a bit. Zuramaru and Ruby have been trying to keep me on track too.”

“Of course.” Dia nodded with approval at the actions of her sister. “Well, it’ll be lovely to finally have you there. I know how you must feel.” She leaned back against the shrine. “I was alone at university for that first year. Being separated like that was… difficult, to say the least. But I got through and so will you. And in the end, the outcome will have us all together again.”

As if just waiting to burst out, Chika grabbed Yoshiko’s hand. “That’s right!” She pulled Yoshiko over to Dia and wrapped an arm around Dia’s waist. “We’ll all be together! And then we never have to be apart again!” Both Dia and Yoshiko shared a laugh at that and scooted in closer. It was uncomfortable, pressing up against somebody in a wet yukata but for some reason they all felt warm. It just felt… right.

Yoshiko internally pinched herself for considering that her girlfriends had left her. Standing there with her eyes closed and both of them so close, she felt like such an idiot. But she felt like the luckiest idiot in the world. She opened her eyes to peek at Chika but paused.

“Huh? The rain…”

Both Dia and Chika looked up as well. The rain had almost completely died down into a small sprinkle of mist that tickled their faces as they stepped out from their shelter. The gray clouds overhead parted to allow sunlight down. Chika closed her eyes and let herself bask in the sun’s warmth.

“It’s about time, stupid gods.” Yoshiko mumbled.

“Did you say something, Yoshiko?”

Yoshiko laughed but shook her head. “Nope. Nothing.”

“Whew!” Chika suddenly cheered, making them both jump. “The rain ended! Let’s go!” Chika dashed forward back out towards the festival grounds before turning to her girlfriends. “What are you two waiting for?”

“What are you talking about?” Dia called back.

“Tanabata isn’t over yet! Come on, we still have time! We can hang up our wishes and spend the entire day together!”

Dia relaxed into a smile and nudged Yoshiko. “It definitely is better for the three of us to be together, isn’t it?”

Yoshiko returned her smile. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Well then,” Dia leaned down and removed her geta. “Chika is right. Let’s not waste the day away.” She took off, running along the wet stone towards Chika who was practically jumping up and down by that point.

“Hey, wait for me!” 

Yoshiko turned to grab her bag before running over. And, just like before, and just like they always would be, Chika and Dia awaited her with bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were discussing Tanabata which reminded me of that old story about tear rain. So, you got a oneshot for it.


End file.
